Ios on a un gros probleme! Suite
by Nouille a la Tomate
Summary: La suite de la fic' de nmfrter, réalisée avec son accord et ses infos de base. Toute review lui sera transférée ; Bonne lecture ! chap 2 en ligne, dsl pour le retard '
1. Chapter 1

**...Ptite annonce...  
**

**Bonjour à tous :) !  
**

**Ceci est la suite de la fic' de nmfrter, '** Ios on a un gros probleme! **'**

**Je la continue avec son accord, et ses informations. **

**Le style sera différent, et la façon de parler aussi, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite! Je reste en contact avec nmfrter pour son écriture, laissez donc des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, je les lui ferais parvenir!  
**  
**Etant de France, je ne connais pas le Canada, j'ai utilisé quelques cartes pour m'y repérer un peu. Je m'excuse donc car les durées et tailles des trajets ne seront pas réalistes…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 5: Jamais tranquilles

Sword et Ios se regardaient, le teint rosé par la gène, mais ne pouvant se résigner à détourner les yeux. Se baissant lentement, Sword approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'Ange. 

-Vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'app…!

Surpris par l'arrivée de Pumkin, Sword se releva en faisant semblant de s'étirer bruyamment, et Ios détourna la tête. La gothique, figée de stupeur, regardait la scène: deux adolescentes, dont sa sœur, prises en flagrant délit de bécotage, le visage plus rouge que des coquelicots. 

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur son visage.

-Ooooh excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais on a rendez-vous. Habillez-vous rapidos, sinon je pars sans vous! 

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de ton rendez-vous de merde! 

-Ooooh trèèès bien, si tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie dans le corps de ma sœur, reste là à peloter ton Ange chéri! 

Mal à l'aise, Sword ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Ios l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule. Relevé, il souriait à Pumkin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Nous te suivons. 

* * *

-Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu, on va rater la correspondance!

Sword grommela, ramenant à lui la main qu'il voulait passer derrière la nuque de Ios. L'Ange, ignorant ses pensées, lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre pour l'inciter à accélérer le pas. Ils n'avaient que 5 minutes pour parcourir les quais de la gare et trouver le bon train à destination du Nuvanut. Ils avaient déjà changé deux fois de transport, utilisant train et bus. 

-Encore un train… Mais on va où là? Ça fait plus de 6h qu'on est parti, et on n'a pas bouffé une miette! J'ai la dalle!

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre, t'as qu'à suivre, on mangera quand on sera arrivé. 

Ils finirent par attraper le train de justesse, et Pumkin dû expliquer au contrôleur qu'ils étaient arrivés en retard et n'avaient pas eu le temps de composter leurs billets. Devant le sourire angélique de Marie, l'air triste de Pumkin, et le regard 'Fais-gaffe-ou-jte-tabasse' de Joannie vite répréhendé par un coup de coude des deux autres, le contrôleur se dit que 3 filles en voyage ne pouvaient pas être trop malhonnêtes et accepta de leur poinçonner les billets sans ajouter de prunes. 

Trop excitée pour dormir, Pumkin regardait le paysage défiler au dehors. Sur le siège en face, Ios s'endormit, sa tête dérivant jusqu'à se poser sur l'épaule d'un Sword trop gêné pour fermer l'œil. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à Pumkin, d'entrer comme ça sans frapper! Et pourquoi ce voyage à la con? Ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour être tranquilles durant toute la journée! Et en plus, Ios qui faisait comme si de rien n'était… Raaaah les Anges! …Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit à lui-même, Grand Démon, de faire sortir ces mots qu'il ne faisait que penser! 

Un cahot du train fit glisser un peu plus la tête de Ios dans le creux de son cou, et il se dit que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça… Une douce et confortable chaleur le fit légèrement frissonner, et il se laissa lui aussi aller à prendre du repos. 

Pumkin les regardait en miroir dans la fenêtre. Tout sourire sur son visage avait disparut.

* * *

A l'arret du train, Pumkin les réveilla bruyamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

-Allez, hophophop! Debout les paresseux ! On doit pas rater le ferry! 

-Le quoi ? 

Sword, dans les vapes, essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Ios se réveillait avec un bâillement des plus mignons, et le démon avait du mal à raccrocher la réalité. Etait-ce l'habitude croissante de ce corps qui faisait qu'il voyait de plus en plus nettement l'Ange derrière le corps de Marie? Il finit par se lever à contre-coeur pour descendre du train.

* * *

-C'est quoi ça ! 

Agacé et suspicieux, Sword désignait l'étendue bleue/vert liquide vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ios rit doucement de son ignorance. Pumkin, elle, fut surprise. 

-Ben, c'est la mer. Tu connais pas?

-Yen a pas en Enfer. Quelques rivières d'eau dégueu c'est tout. 

-Au paradis, il n'y a pas de rivière, seulement des bassins dans lesquels se reflète le ciel. Mais tu verras, la mer est très reposante à regarder.

* * *

A regarder. Pas à traverser. Basculé intérieurement par le roulis incessant, Sword restait près de la rambarde extérieure du bateau qui les emmenait à leur destination finale. 

-Va te coucher, si t'es malade, abruti! 

Pumkin se tenait à côté de lui, un sac en papier dans la main, certaine qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Un démon avec le mal de mer! On aura tout vu! 

-Ta…gueule…

-Regarde Ios, il tient très bien le coup! 

Sword tourna son regard un court instant vers l'Ange qui se tenait à l'avant du bateau --Diable que son aura était belle-- avant de revenir à sa position de départ : la tête baissée, affalé sur la rambarde. 

-P'tain, mais on va où comme ça? 

-Tu le sauras quand on sera arrivé! 

Pestant contre la gothique qui partait rejoindre Ios à la proue du bateau, il replongea son regard dans les eaux agitées, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver de reposant à ce fichu liquide.

* * *

**Voilà, fin du chapitre, laissez une review en 2min, ça fait toujours plaisir :) !  
**

**Encore merci nmfrter! J'espère que tu apprécieras! **

**Biz à tous, merci de m'avoir lu :) !  
**

**.moe , Nouille à la Tomate**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut à toi lectrice, lecteur ! Dsl pour le retard, mais bon on a chacun des obligations dans notre vie autre qu'internet... **_

_**Bonne lecture, et laisse une review avant de partir, ça aide à se motiver et à s'améliorer !! **_

_**.moe, Nouille à la Tomate**_

* * *

**Ios, on a un gros problème Suite**

**Chap.2**

- Allons Sword, fais un effort, Pumkin dit qu'on est bientôt arrivé !

- Nan mais tu l'as vu cette côte ? C'est quoi cette île, une montagne ? Ca fait des heures qu'on marche, et j'ai pas vu un seul terrain plat !

- Arrête de te plaindre ! Pour un démont'as quand même pas l'air bien costaud. Mauviette !

- Quoi ?! Cette fois s'en est trop ! Jvais la buter cette sale gamine !!

- Pour ça faudrait que tu rattrapes ton retard au pas de course mon grand !

- Raaaah... 'tain elle me saoule ! On va où comme ça, au Paradis ?

Pumkin éclata de rire et tourna le dos à Sxord pour continuer sa grimpette. Quelques pas plus bas, Ios attendit le démon qui s'essouflait à plusieurs mètres de là. Il faut dire que le «pauvre» portait toutes les affaires du tryo, à part le sac perso de Ios.

« ça t'apprendra à te plaindre! » qu'elle avait dit, la guide. Cette sale gamine ! Il en avait plus qu'assez de ce voyage. Yavait interêt à ce qu'ils arrivent à un endroit interessant !

Bien énervé (non, sans rire ? O.o'), il se remit en marche en marmonnant. Comme il regardait ses pieds et les pierres traitres, il faillit se cogner à Ios. Il s'arrêta par reflexe à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sword ? Tu es tout rouge.

- Euh... Jsuis essouflé. C'est ce corps, il a pas l'habitude...

\\ Tu voulais que jte dise quoi ? Que t'as un sourire à tomber par terre ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu tombes dans un corps de fille hein ? Merde me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai fait quoi pour mériter cette torture... ?\\

- Allez, le sommet n'est pas loin tu pourras te reposer bientôt.

Sur ce, Ios se remit en route. Sword le suivit, en se demandant franchement comment faisaient les Anges pour ne pas capter les troubles qu'ils causaient chez les autres...

* * *

- Raaaaaaah ! Ça y est ! Je bouge plus avant le jugement dernier ! Laissez-moi dormir !

- Sword...

- Mhui Ios ?

- Je crois que tu devrais quand même jeter un coup d'oeil...

Sword grogna. Il était bien là, affalé sur le sol, le dos débarrassé des sacs reposant contre la terre humide. Il consentit à ouvrir un oeil.

- Tiens ? Un Ange...

- ...

- ...Comment ça un Ange ?!

Sur le ciel dégagé se découpait un Ange dans son champ de vision. Un Ange qui le regardait avec son regard vide de statue. Sword se releva.

- C'est quoi c'te baraque ?

- Je me pose la même question que toi...

**-- Pumkin?**

- Ben quoi ? Elle est belle hein ?

Belle... Ce mot allait bien à la maison en effet... Si on pouvait appeler une maison.

Grande comme seuls les anciens manoirs et châteaux pouvaient l'être, elle avait la forme d'une cathédrale. Elle possédait trois étages, sans compter le grenier potentiel, et certainement des caves. Sa façade à elle seule contenait la surprise de nos deux amis.

L'Ange aperçut par Sword lorsqu'il était allongé était en fait la statue culminante située sur la pointe de l'avant du toit. Il prenait une pose de curieux observateur, regardant le sol en direction de la gigantesque porte d'entrée. De façon assez bizarre mais harmonieuse, des statues, gravures et moulures mêlant des symboles à la fois bibliques et diaboliques se fréquentaient entre les fenêtres aux volets fermés. Ses murs salis par les intempéries, la maison affichait un air lugubre mais majestueux mettant facilement mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

Pumkin inspira un grand bol d'air, à l'évidence heureuse de se trouver ici, et se tourna vers les garçons.

- Bienvenue chez nous!!

Ios observait la demeure, assez déboussolé. Sword, lui, se tourna avec stupeur et stupidité vers Pumkin.

- ...Chez nous ?

- Ben oui, quelque-chose ne va pas ?

- Si quelque-chose ne va pas ?! NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? C'EST QUOI CETTE BARAQUE DE FOU ??

- Désolée si c'est une baraque de fou...

La fille qui venait de parler se tenait devant eux. La porte de la maison étant ouverte, elle avait du, logiquement, en sortir. Ses cheveux chatains et long et ses yeux bleus la rendaient assez mignonne, sa robe blanche légère d'été faisant ressortir sa peau rosée. A l'évidence, elle n'était pas très heureuse du commentaire de Sword.

Ne faisant pas attention à son regard assassin, Pumkin se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand sourire. Le visage de la nouvelle venue s'éclaira aussitôt.

- Lili !! Ce que jsuis contente de te revoir !! Tu vas bien ?

- Moi aussi jsuis contente ! Vous êtes les premiers arrivés, mais je ne suis pas là non plus depuis très longtemps. Tu veux bien m'aider à tout préparer ?

Pumkin acquissa de la tête, et ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle prit la clé noire que lui tendait la dénommée Lili.

- Tu te charge de la Démone, moi de l'Ange. Evite quand même qu'elle ne farfouille partout, ce n'est pas très bien rangé en bas. J'ai laissé des affaires propres.

Sans un regard à Sword, elle attrapa la main de Ios, et l'entraina dans la maison. Le démon sortit de sa stupeur pour se tourner vers Pumkin, le regard assassin.

- Comment ça la _Démonne_ ??


End file.
